pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:D/A Beguiling Assault
Beguiling Assault combines the damage and deep wound effect of Pious Assault with the shadowstep and daze of Beguiling Haze to create a quick spike with daze and deep wound, two extremely potent conditions. Attributes and Skills prof=Dervish/Assassin Scythe=12+1+2 Shadow=9 Wind=9+1 Mysticism=3InsightHazeVictoryAssaultAttackHasteHealingSignet/build Equipment * Survivor's armor and Superior Vigor rune to increase the chance of Chilling Victory's secondary damage. * 15^50 Sundering Scythe of Fortitude. * Defensive spear/shield set. Usage * Target a squishy caster, who shouldn't be expected to have blocking stances. * Before engaging, use Attacker's Insight, wait till your energy is over 20, then jump the target with Beguiling Haze and Pious Haste, Chilling Victory, Pious Assault and Eremite's Attack. If target is still alive, keep attacking. Or, wait until they are casting before using Eremite's Attack, to interrupt. * Pious for kiting and catching kiters. * Against generally non-caster targets (that is, Warriors, Sins, Rangers and Paras), don't waste your energy on Beguiling Haze. * Be wary of Pious Haste's enchantment removal; try to use it at the same time as or right after Beguiling Haze to avoid removing Attacker's Insight prematurely. * Don't use Chilling Victory or Pious Assault without Attacker's Insight on you, or your energy becomes impossible to manage * Beguiling Haze also interrupts spells when casted, so shadowstepping in as soon as you are within casting range will interrupt the first queued spell targeting you (unless it's a mesmer with FC and a 1/4 cast spell). * The use of Beguiling Haze usually causes monks to panic, so be ready to chase them with Pious Haste. Counters * Standard Anti-Melee * Spike prevention * A lucky break on 1/4 second cast defensive spells, like Reversal of Fortune and Weapon of Remedy * Removal of Attacker's Insight causes serious energy problems, but its fifteen second recharge helps. Variants * Use Shadow Prison in place of Beguiling Haze and invest attributes into Deadly Arts, for a similar build to those listed under the "see also" section. * Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Refuge in place of Natural Healing for a different heal. * Pious Haste can be swapped out for or Mystic Sweep for faster damage, though kiting becomes a serious problem. * Alternatively, use Grenth's Aura, Crippling Victory, Signet of Pious Restraint (with Shadow Refuge for instant recharging) for snares in place of Pious Haste or Eremite's Attack. * Rending Touch (not while you have Attacker's Insight on you) for great utility. * Use Dash instead of Pious Haste for a faster speed boost. When it ends, however, you will be at the same speed of running as your target, so beware. * If Pious Assault is used before Chilling Victory, Attacker's Insight will be removed and energy management will be much more difficult. * A more powerful attack skill in place of Eremite's Attack. * A minor scythe rune in place of the major. * If using Shadow Refuge as a heal, it is useful when casted right before the shadowstep, thus removing the enchantment with Pious Assault and activating the heal-on-end effect. * A variant with higher Mysticism and Meditation for healing is shown below: prof=Dervish/Assassin Scythe=12+1+2 Shadow=9 Wind=3+1 Mysticism=9+1InsightHazeVictoryAssaultAttackHasteMeditationSignet/build See also * Build:D/A Shadow Spiker D/A Beguiling Assault